


After the Storm

by Bookishnessnessness



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Android, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishnessnessness/pseuds/Bookishnessnessness
Summary: It’s 2044, over a decade after the apocalypse and the Princess of England, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius has run to Australia under the alias of Celaena Sardothien under the protection of Rowan Whitethorn. Befriending a small group of misfits she soon realises there is more to them. Dorian Havilliard, the son of the Prime Minister running the android program and Chaol Westfall, an outcast of society and nothing more than a human in an Android-dominated society. After the apocalypse the world has changed, love is rare and valuable, and a forgotten world is there waiting to be found. A world that can only be discovered by the remaining humans on earth.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouLookGoodInLeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/gifts).



> To the lovely @squaddreamtcourt from Tumblr who abandoned me, her secret Santa unknowing if I should investigate deeper, taking forever to find your ao3 and then contemplating if it was weird. IT TOOK FOREVER OKAY. Seriously, thank you for the challenge. I have never written fanfiction and I loved it, loved developing the characters in this new environment especially dumping them in my hometown. The leafy green suburbs of Sydney, Australia's North Shore is where this takes place and I hope you enjoy it!  
> xx Your Secret Santa
> 
> Also, yeah, I know there are five chapters crammed into this one post. I didn't want to spread them out, it is one present after all. You should know, also, that writing Rhycien may be the death of me.

Chapter One- Down to three  
Aelin found it utterly hilarious that even though her identity had been discovered, Chaol always managed to make it all the way across the school to her locker after going to his own before she even got there. She would clutch her new book to her chest after passing the library and enter the junior building, a giant red-bricked monstrosity that Aelin always thought would have been better as a grand library like the ones she had read about. It was surprising that the building had survived so long, the old gymnasium had not and nor had the art rooms after the past decades events had withstood the damage. Perhaps chaos had an eye for art in some ways. Chaol would be there, lounging on locker 235 every single day. Not Dorian, not even Rowan had done it when he was in school.  
“How was Philosophy and--,” The tanned skinned boy looks down at her timetable. “Music. You had an exam did you not.”  
“I have no idea how you remember such things---,”  
“Because it is my duty to know. Or you’ll scare that boyfriend of yours shitless.” More like shirtless.  
“So now you’re a spy?” Aelin raises her brow.  
“You do absolutely nothing interesting to spy on Miss Celaena Sardothien. Nothing.” Chaol uses Aelin’s other identity to hide the fact that she is indeed the daughter of the now deceased Duke and Duchess of England. A title she is afraid to take on, afraid to tell anyone asides from Chaol. Rowan had always known, he had come with her from England to keep her safe, taking on the job of a very attractive yet grumpy bookstore manager .  
“Nothing?” She crosses her arms, her books safe in her locker as well as the chocolate almond cake, probably stale, that Nehemiah had made for her in food technology months ago before she--. She should throw it out, it’s stale and probably mouldy but she cannot bring herself to the task.  
“Nothing. Oh, look, first in PDHPE, second in English advanced and standard, second in textiles, sport award of the year---“  
“Hold up, I don’t see you getting any awards.” She grins flicking her reddish-blonde hair behind her shoulder, the red in her hair an attempt to fit into the community. As it turns out, not many young Australians are ‘ranga’ let alone dying their hair with anything permanent of a sort. Aelin had spent months attempting to use Australian slang to fit in and as it turns out, not many of them speak with an accent like that at all.  
Chaol’s eyes wander, his usual scowl almost softened by… pain?  
“Sorry, I did not mean it---.”  
“I know you didn’t, you’re too innocent for your own good.” Before Aelin could remind him of the tragedy that had occurred only last summer, he waves his hand. “Sorry. I’m being insensitive.”  
“Say’s the person that tripped out of the corridor when you figured out I had my period.”  
“I’m not good with this stuff. Kay?” He says shaking his head. “Wanna grab something to eat after school?”  
“Rowan’s picking me up,” Aelin whispers, producing a single green apple from her locker.  
“No, he isn’t,” Chaol replies in a rough tone, a low desperate tone enough to make Aelin’s toes curl. “You two aren’t officially dating either,” Aelin growls slamming her locker door adding to the dent at the lower half of her locker.  
“My house. You’re driving.”  
“Your bed creaks and you moan loud enough for those neighbours of yours to hear.” Aelin gets a few glares from girls of a different ‘status’. They view her as popular, over achieving even though she barely pays attention when in fact she would rather be more like them. “With everything that has happened you need a distraction.”  
“I guess you do too, ”Aelin replies thinking of the current trauma that Dorian had been going through considering his father. Dorian and Chaol were so close despite how different they were in many aspects. Dorian had probably read every book in the Library including the Divine Comedy just to win over a girl. Chaol, on the other hand, probably only read manuals.  
“So this is a pity fuck?” No one stirs at the word, no one seems to care if someone swears or hints at wanting to fuck someone.  
“You have no idea how many girls would be happy at the prospect of it.”  
“Or boys, you see the way some of them look at you.”  
“You’re talking about Dorian.”  
“Of course I’m talking about Dorian.” Aelin grins stupidly as Chaol seems slightly mad.  
“You know how much that hurts,” Chaol says stepping out onto the red stairs, walking down them gracefully in his not-black school uniform onto the synthetic turf, a stretch of grass between the textiles rooms and the quadrangle.  
“This is why both of us need this.” Aelin grunts tossing the apple in the air.  
“Either that or we draw a pentagram on the abandoned gym on the old campus like some of the other girls in this school.” Chaol smirks  
“The gym that was destroyed by the acid rain during the apocalypse? People do that?”  
“People did it even before the apocalypse. Remember Class of 2021?” Chaol says as if Aelin had already heard the stories.  
“I’m not familiar.” Chaol rolls his eyes as if he had told the story many times.  
“This school was once an All Girls Catholic School.” Chaol begins Aelin listening in intently. “And there were two students, 10th grade, madly in love with each other but one had a boyfriend and… well, you know how those stories go.” Aelin giggles slightly. “Anyway, the youngest after having watched her friend attempt to kill herself plenty of times had experienced enough and attempted to summon a demon in the school’s gymnasium with snake blood. That was Australia’s first experience of acid rain.”  
“So they didn’t summon a demon?” Aelin almost squawks.  
“Such things don’t exist Princess.” He replies rolling his eyes as his eyes meet with the blue-eyed Prime Ministers Son. Dorian raises his chin to smile at his friend turning the page in his book from the old rusted benches that had been fused together in an odd shape by some unknown force. His eyes glimmer in the sunlight, Australian weather being more unpredictable than before with it being winter now.  
“If you’re saying, Chaol Westfall, that demons don’t exist you’re a liar because you’re looking at one.” He grins hopping down from the bench to hug Chaol.  
“You liar, you are nothing but a cute puppy.”  
“Labrador.” Chaol corrects.  
“No, golden retriever.” Aelin retorts.  
“Corgi, it’s the ass that counts.” Chaol smirks as Dorian waves his arms around.  
“It’s not a competition!” His eyes wide and cheeks slightly red from Chaol’s last remark. Chaol leans over to Aelin, lips brushing over the shell of her ear slightly.  
“Definitely a lap dog, he’s very compliant.” He whispers, voice gravelly as Aelin giggles.  
“Compliant, ha, says the person---,”  
“Woah, I do not need to know what you guys do in your spare time. Dorian, enjoying my award?” Aelin snarls as Dorian grins, chin rested on his fist.  
“Oh, you mean the first in English I rightly deserved, my short story was brilliant and you cannot say otherwise.” He grins, Aelin sinking to the floor with an apple in her hand.  
“Watch me.” She mumbles taking another bite as Chaol grumbles to himself sitting beside Dorian, unable to touch him or look at him for fear of anyone knowing the true nature of the relationship.  
As the last lunch bell went signifying the start of the last two periods Chaol and Aelin kept a close eye on each other through the classes. It was close to the end of term two, exams at completion and almost no students giving a care in the world. Aelin could barely keep herself together, not with the texts she was reading from under her desk away from her friend Lysandra’s eyes. Aelin had wanted to tell her the truth for too long but… how could she.

 

Chapter Two- They never have to know  
The car ride was silent for two reasons. One being that Aelin had still not gotten over how beautiful Australia was especially the North Shore. It had its large luscious trees that overlooked the wide roads on the edge of hills and its small quaint streets lined with old, some abandoned houses. Some streets felt quite empty, as much of the shoreline was after the apocalypse. The rain, in Aelin’s opinion, made it even more beautiful with the rising fog amongst the trees. The second being that Aelin could not bear to hear Chaol’s deep, sleepy voice without jumping on him. Rowan would be worried about where she was but she could not care less.  
Chaol opened the door to his cu-de-sac home swiftly, Aelin’s impatience apparent as he took his sweet time opening stepping into the house. Chaol’s grin grew wider as he invited Aelin into the house, the timber creaking slightly below her feet, a haunting silence greeting them. The government, a bunch of androids now, would know exactly what they were doing. Dorian’s father would know exactly who she is, a human in power, he would probably want her dead. She wanted to be a girl. Not a princess or a target, just a girl.  
Chaol barely has time to close the door before Aelin slowly wraps her arms around his neck, planting her lips on his. Chaol runs his fingers through her hair, tugging it loose of her hair tie so that her long, stained hair falls over her shoulders. Wrapping his arms tight around her he carries her to the bedroom. Paper covers the surfaces of his desk, his bed as he carelessly pushes it all aside to lay her among his crumpled black sheets.  
The princess clings to him, slowly kissing his jaw as he unbuttons in plain white shirt. Impatiently, Aelin throws off his shirt, her lips moving to his neck as he unbuttons her own school uniform. The baby blue shirt embroidered with the schools emblem meets Chaol’s on the floor met only moments later by her stockings and skirt.  
Chaol grins down at Aelin, pinned beneath him. Teeth dragging slowly along her neck as she moans softly, her thin fingers pulling at his belt. Nipping at her lower lip, she slowly drags his pants down across his thighs, hands caressing his arse. Biting down on her neck she moans, nails digging into his boxers as he removes her bra effortlessly having done it many times before, the girl lips slightly parted.  
“Aren’t you just gorgeous?” He whispers against her neck as she giggles.  
“Oh, I know. Who could resist?” Aelin grins, her lips on his as she drags him to the bed. Pulling his pants off, Aelin chuckles. As thunder begins to rumble on the horizon Chaol’s lips meet Aelin’s, the attention both of them had craved. Both of them almost melted at the touch, the dim light of day, the thunder in the distance. The world around them growls in anger, rebelling against the years of pain and torment that only humans could have inflicted, as Aelin’s sweet lips worship Chaol’s stomach.  
Feint droplets of rain falling off the near trees onto the roof echoed through the room, growing heavier as Chaol dug his nails into Aelin’s waist. Moaning upon impact Aelin bit down on his neck, like the world outside they had been caught in a dance of pain. Both of them wanting something so far from the truth.  
Slowly, Chaol eased himself into her, Aelin grasping at the thin white sheets thunder rumbled again, the world shaking as thunder strikes. The princess moaned softly beneath the boy, a strange sense of peace in the pleasure. Moaning into his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair. Tugging, she demanded more from him, the boy grinning as he nipped as her ear. The storm began to pass, tiny rays of sunlight licking the bedsheets as droplets of water fell from the trees, the awning.  
“Chaol.” Aelin moans, the sun caught in her eyes causing them to gleam in brilliant golds and sapphire. Running his hands across her hips she tips her head back, lips parted as she shakes. Pinned beneath him, the princess struggles, out of breath and broken. He falls onto his back, exhausted after the day’s events as the princess gradually falls asleep.  
**  
An hour later Aelin lazily walked into the living room to find Chaol fully clothed again, curled against a window with what she presumes is Coffee or some other hot beverage. The storm had completely disappeared in what had only been an hour replaced with an orangey-grey sky.  
“The storms pass quickly here, is it a side effect of the apocalypse?” Aelin asks curiously, Chaol’s head turning slowly but his eyes never meeting his friends.  
“No, weather here has always been a mess.” He says as thunder rumbles in the distance. “That was timely… the apocalypse just heightened it slightly.” He sips his coffee pointing to a mug on the counter. “There’s cake in the kitchen as well.”  
“No.” She says hastily picking up the mug and sitting beside Chaol. “The coffee is just fine.” The coffee had a distinct scent as if…  
“We grind the beans if that’s what you’re wondering, we buy them fresh and make it ourselves.” He says finishing Aelin’s thought with ease. “I understand… how you avoid certain things that remind them of you.”  
“I--.”  
“You avoid your Chocolate Almond Cake because that’s the last thing Nehemiah made for you and you avoid playing the piano because of her. You haven’t walked into any library at your own will ever since your parents died and you can barely look at any crowns.” He takes another sip of his drink slowly. “I know what it is like, do not think I do not know your pain because I do and I can see it. I see it in you, in Dorian, even in Lysandra. None of you ever want to even try facing it.”  
Aelin takes a long sip of her coffee; memories of her parents, Nehemiah and even her cousin Adeion who she had not seen since the death of her parents came rushing back. Rain begins to fall, softer this time compared the first storm of the evening.  
“Ugh, the weather.” Chaol growls taking another sip.  
“Even England isn’t this beautiful in the rain, South India, maybe, but majority of the places I have been cannot match this.” Aelin found the country in its entirety beautiful, despite the abandoned and vine-stricken buildings only adding to the beauty. According to Nehemiah, majority of the buildings even before the apocalypse had been similar but only in certain older suburbs, only now after the apocalypse had this old, timber and concrete style had spread due to its convenience to build, Australia allowing concrete 3D printers to be allowed after 30 years having been invented in 2014.  
“Psht, at least you can enjoy it from a distance. It’s frightening when you are in the midst of it, on the streets for nights on end.” Aelin’s brow raises as he continues to explain. “My parents had a habit of throwing me out whenever they felt like it, majority of the time it was in the rain and rain tends to attract certain animals.”  
“Oh.” Is the only thing Aelin can bring herself to reply with, taking another sip. Placing down the mug she dresses quickly.  
“Come, I’ll drive you home,” Chaol says tossing his keys, the timber beneath his feet slightly slippery.  
“Hey, thank you,” Aelin says hesitantly, eyes heavy with exhaustion.  
“Both of us needed that.” He replies with a tired grin as it begins to hail.

 

Chapter Three- The Son of an Android  
Dorian lay face first on his bed, earphones in trying to find a single song that did not remind himself of Chaol. Nothing from the romanticized My Chemical Romance to the seldom-heard Petit Biscuit could stop him from thinking about his… lover. Chaol had little time for the Prime Minister’s son these days. Despite them always being good friends and suspiciously close in the now-android’s eyes he could never approve of them together, even though it had officially been made legal in 2018.  
And Chaol… had never seemed to interested. Sure, Celaena had teased the thought of them together even having thought when she had first arrived that they had been together but… As much as Chaol had made a joke of it, neglected the feeling and supressed it for so long Dorian could not let go. As much as he tried, the feeling of loving this other boy would keep coming back. It would haunt him during class and keep him awake at night. Sure, he had liked girls, but never as strong as this. His eyes, his face, that grin. He couldn’t. But every time Chaol would walk into a room completely and utterly himself Dorian could not help it but fawn over him. Chaol would tell him to stop or people would get the wrong idea.  
That joke… that Chaol and Celaena had made today hurt in a way he could not imagine. If only Chaol knew what Dorian was capable of.  
The mirror had a habit of lying to him. Wide innocent eyes, a cheeky smile and the posture of a prince… but he was not that.  
“Hey Dorian, I was just going to call you,” Chaol says over the phone in the chirpiest voice he could muster which is nothing more than a low grumble. He could have just created a hologram or found some new-tech to communicate with him but there was no way of knowing if he was being tracked.  
“Sure you were. Are you busy tonight?”  
“Yeah, a bit. We could do something tomorrow---“  
“You will say that tomorrow, and the day after that for years on end.” Chaol sighs on the other end of the phone, Dorian’s eyes falling over a painting done by the late Nehemiah of the four of them in the corner of the room. It was of a few months ago, Celaena had just joined them.  
“Tonight’s okay I guess.” Replies Chaol, his voice drained of any energy. “Is there anything you want?” Dorian’s brows furrow as a strange sort of anger fills me. Perhaps, it had not been a good idea to call him at all.  
“Do you even remember---.”  
“Vivid Night, yes, of course I do. Every single one of them starting from 3 years ago on the 2nd of June. How could I forget?” Chaol interrupts hastily. “The first time we both realised that we had fallen for each other, a pretty shit realisation actually as in the same year I went through Anxiety and you Depression and we had plenty of falling outs over it. The second time we kissed, it was your first kiss surprisingly, and the third time…” Chaol stops, Dorian’s breathing strained as he thinks of the night. That single night, like the ones that had come before, changed them.  
“Dorian, we, I… I loved you, I still love you more than most things on this planet. Nothing can change that.”  
“Stop doing that.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Doing that thing where you give me false hope into thinking that perhaps something could happen outside of that night. Into thinking that you and I could be something, we could have something together. I love you Chaol, for three years I have loved you enough to keep me here, to stop myself leaving this life… I love you, I’m sorry.” Chaol breathes slowly on the other end, a sound somewhat resembling crying across the phone.  
“Meet me there, 9:57, the tree in the abandoned Concourse,” Chaol says across the phone. 9:57. The first time Dorian had kissed him and Chaol remembered. “You deserve more than I have given you and I am sorry.”  
**  
Beneath the tree, once a plain gumtree now replaced with a metal replica, Dorian sat soundly not even remotely surprised that Chaol had shown up late. The grass was now an overgrown mess, falling onto the pavement and crawling into the library beneath. The old theatres once hosted musicals, concerts and movies but it became an overgrown mess in the years of being of being untouched.  
The moonlight simmered against the heavy metal leaves of the tree. It seemed that the Sydney Vivid festival had always been a bit cursed. After the trees destruction, two girls demanded a replica in its place stating that the nights that they had spent each year under the year had changed them in unimaginable ways. Strange that it had been the same girls that had been rumoured to draw pentagrams on the Old Gymnasium floor.  
“Dorian!” His head turns towards the theatre; Chaol standing in the doorway, hair mattered in grease. Running towards Chaol, Dorian hops up the many stairs into his friend’s arms.  
“I thought, perhaps, you were in need of some music and popcorn.” Raising his brow, Chaol gestures to behind him, the popcorn booth lit up with white and red globes and a lit theatre waiting for them. Music begins to play, a strange holographic light flooding the hallway. The music, his favourite, their favourite. An electric beat, a foreign country, a romantic twist.  
“You… restored it?” Chaol nods taking the largest popcorn box he can find and filling it with popcorn.  
“I tried piecing together old recording of some of the bands that had performed here, some of the details didn’t match up in the holograph program so I ended up reanimating a lot of it to fit but---,” Dorian wraps his arms around Chaol, lips meeting his cheek, grinning stupidly at this sense of normality.  
“Thank you.” We whispers, almost in tears as Chaol hugs him back.  
“Seriously, we better go in before we miss the first band completely,” Chaol replies in a glad tone, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Dorian had heard of people creating mixtapes for the people they love but never putting together and animating entire holographic concerts of their favourite songs.  
Dorian almost devoured the popcorn, majority of the stuff he had eaten before being artificially created. It tasted real, butter and butter piled upon more butter and corn. It felt strange that this, a fantasy in a world of cruel reality, felt so real.  
Midway through ‘Arsonist’s Lullabye’ by Hozier, Dorian noticed that Chaol had been looking over at him for majority of the night, arm over his shoulder and a slight grin.  
“What?” Dorian whispers.  
“Nothing.” Chaol smiles. “You’re just… Handsome when you’re passionate.”  
“Well, I could be utterly stunning on top of you,” Dorian replies with a slight wink turning his head back to the stage, watching the bassist play the complex tune that sounded much simpler than it truly is through to the end of the song.  
“Please, do demonstrate.” Chaol grins head turning towards the stage.  
Dorian moves closer to Chaol, lips against his neck as he kisses slowly, teeth scrapping against his skin as a new song begins. Chaol’s hands run across his waist, fingers spreading across his ass as Dorian kisses along his jawline. Looking into Chaol’s eyes, Dorian kisses him. Hands spread across his back he pulls him closer dragging both of them to the floor.  
Dorian chuckles at the movement, lowering his lips to Chaol’s once again, Chaol running his fingers through his hair, down his neck. Chaol pulls himself closer to his friend savouring the warmth and their closeness.  
“Dorian… I love you and I’m sorry I did this to you.” Dorian kiss him again, unbuttoning his shirt revealing unscarred skin unlike his.  
“Hush, this is all we need Chaol. There is no need to be sorry.” Kissing his collarbone, biting softly Chaol groans reaching for him, tugging at Dorian’s shirt. He hesitates but lets him see the pain that together they had endured. Pulling his shirt of his pale skin he witness the deep scars that only Dorian could have done out of anger. Chaol kisses along them slowly, savouring the moment.  
Running his hands across his lovers chest, Chaol wants nothing more than Dorian’s lips. Perhaps, Dorian had wanted nothing more than someone to love. He did not crave sex from Chaol although it was one thing he knew he would want. He just wanted him.  
Caressing Dorian’s body with his scarred hands, Chaol moans at every touch, every kiss. On the floor of the theatre, Dorian pins the older boy beneath him on instinct. Pulling his teeth against the younger boys chest, Dorian moans softly at Chaol’s movements.  
“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this,” Chaol growls softly, Dorian grinning kissing the edge of his lips.  
“Oh, I do,” Dorian replies against his lovers lips, both them in a dance of thunder and lightning, of light and mist. “I have dreamed of this Chaol Westfall, this one moment being the beginning of an eternity.”  
“Aren’t you so extravagant with your language.” Chaol grins, a sparkle in his eyes. “Show me what you are truly capable of Havilliard.” Grinning, Dorian kisses him again, addicted the feeling of him, addicted to knowing that this could be forever.  
“Next time, Westfall, when I catch you sleeping with someone other than me I will see to it that you are punished,” Dorian growls crawling on top of his friend, Chaol half-afraid yet surprised at his words. Dorian knew? Yet he never said anything? Chaol should have been mad, annoyed at least but, Dorian did not care. “I cared, slightly, but you were enjoying yourself. Plus, we had not been a thing.” He kisses him again feeling the growing hardness at his crotch.  
“Mmh, for your information you are so much better.” Chaol moans as Dorian kisses him again, palming the growing bulge teasingly.  
“Good, then I should not at all be worried.”  
The entire theatre shakes violently as both boys jump, Chaol crawling towards his shirt and Dorian clinging to him. A single beam of light scans the walls as it hears the music, the holograms glitching slightly after the impact. The sound of heels clicking against stairs echo through the room as Chaol demands Dorian stays hidden.  
“Is Havilliard here?” Two males ask from further up the theatre as Dorian looks at Chaol, worried that perhaps the night had been ruined by Dorian’s foolishness.  
“No,” A sweet female voice sounds, Dorian’s eyes widened at the sound of the voice, he knew her. Dorian and Chaol heard both the males leave the building but the woman did not leave, she was moving towards them. If Chaol were to be caught here who knows how much trouble he could get into, out of his district past the curfew.  
“Miss Archeron.” Dorian stands quickly, the woman smiling. “What… what are you doing out here at this time? I’m sure father has a need for you, you being his secretary that is.”  
“It’s okay Dorian, I won’t tell your father. And please, it’s Elain to both you an him” She looks over my shoulder at Chaol, attempting to hide. “Good choice, girls are hard sometimes.” Dorian almost chokes, Chaol chuckling behind him.  
“Thank you… for not telling.” Dorian stammers grabbing his shirt from Chaol.  
“As long as your boyfriend gets home quickly and we can get you home fast enough so your father does not get suspicious everything will be fine.” Chaol buttons up his shirt quickly, Dorian giving him a quick kiss before watching him leave.  
Dorian follows Elain to her transport, a self-driving car full of empty pots and soil. Elain had always puzzled Dorian, she was strange yet his favourite out of all of his father’s colleagues and one of the few that hadn’t become an android when the government made the switch to artificial intelligence.  
“He was cute,” Elain says, her arms folded in her lap, a coat adorning her shoulders yet one that felt so wrong on her. Due to her position, he only ever saw her wearing blacks and greys but she seemed like the time of woman that would wear sundresses and still look beautiful in the midst of winter. Honestly, Elain felt like more of a mother to Dorian that his own.  
“He… is. I don’t know what to do about it.”  
“Why? You were so happy.” Elain smiles.  
“The whole becoming an android thing---“  
“We’ve had this conversation. You are strong Dorian, so strong to go through your depression knowing that becoming an android would rid you of that problem but you know, once you do that you are no longer living. You become clockwork in your father’s game.” Elain smiles looking at Dorian, eyes cast upon his hands remembering the feeling of holding Chaol’s.  
“Thank you, Elain. I don’t know what I would do without you.” She hugs the boy wishing she had the strength to do what he had just done.  
“Don’t worry Dorian, you would be just as smart and handsome without me.”

 

Chapter Four- How to treat a lady right  
Elain dragged herself tiredly through the hallways to find herself at Sir… Miss Amren’s office. She did not know how or why she was here but every night she managed to find herself here, perhaps the way Dorian had acted inspired her.  
“Elain, I know you are there just open the damned door.” Slowly but attentively, she opens the door seeing the short, dark haired human Politian behind her desk. Eyes on her work as she looks up, scanning Elain.  
“You look ridiculous in that suit. We need a dress for you, something pretty that shows off your legs.” Amren comments looking back down at her work. “The idiot Prime Minister got you running after his son?”  
“He is not that bad Amren, he is one of us after all.” Amren nods.  
“I guess he is. Poor thing having so much pressure on him.” Elain stumbles closer to Amren’s desk almost tripping. “Take those shoes off or it will kill you, and sit, please. On the desk if you must” Following Amren’s command Elain slips out of the shoes with relief and sits atop the only clear spot on the desk. Shutting down the various holograms on the desk, Amren looks up at her.  
“Something worrying you Elain?” The usually stern Amren becomes softer in the face of Elain.  
“No, I---,”  
“It’s Dorian, isn’t it?” Elain sighs, Amren standing to sit beside the girl, younger by only a few years but so innocent. “He said something, did something?”  
“He’s extremely brave, isn’t he? Strong, determined yet some things have the tendency to make him question everything”  
“Stop talking in code Elain.” Amren sighs wrapping an arm around the other woman.  
“Amren… You and I, we have been friends for too long and I have enjoyed spending time with you, more than Azriel and Lucien. None of them understand how to… be with me, neither of them truly think of me as someone that wants to help, that wants to create a rebellion. But you, Amren, you know and are the only one who has encouraged me to at least try. You and I have done so much together…” Elain’s voice drifts off, her heart heavy and the small office making her head spin.  
Wrapping her arms around the young woman, Amren smiles holding her tight.  
“You idiot.” Amren mumbles. “I love you too.” Elain’s eyes glimmer at the politician’s words. According to Dante in the Divine Comedy, there is a special place in the inferno for politicians but even in death, Elain would refuse to leave Amren’s die, even if it meant a painful eternity.  
“It took some wisdom from Dorian for you to say that to me?” Amren asks Elain nodding as she giggles. “This world is strange, isn’t it?” She sighs, standing and guiding Elain off the desk. “Come on, we need to go.”  
“Where?” Elain asks, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Amren glares at Elain’s shoes, her feet slightly blistered due to it. Picking Elain up, Amren turns off the lights of her office and carries the girl down the hallway.  
“From tomorrow, you and I are going to fuck with the Androids system. After my transition…” Amren sighs, Elain looking into her eyes knowing the pain she had gone through to get there. “I still have to wear a suit, still stand being called ‘Mister’ even though that is not me. I’m still in that prison I fought to escape.”  
Elain rests her head on Amren’s chest, Amren letting out a strange pleasured moan, the motion taking her by surprise. No one had ever…. No one had dared to show the outcast any affection, no one except Elain.  
“And you, Elain, have been dressed up the same as them, have almost become part of their clockwork society despite not being an android. Today we change that.” Amren continues, Elain’s long fair hair brushing against her arm enough to make her heart race.  
“How do you plan on doing that?”  
“By buying us a new wardrobe.” Elain grins sleepily, eyes glassy from exhaustion. “Unless you need to sleep of course. Our revolution can wait a day, or even a week if you need time.”  
“No,” Elain replies, almost a whisper. “The world waits for no one. Although, glass of wine may be necessary just in case.”  
“It is late, perhaps we should wait.” Amren smiles back, Elain not being the only one exhausted.  
“Of course, the markets are on tomorrow night, perhaps then.” Amren nods in agreement. Neither of them could have survived tonight without collapsing on the corner of a street unlike the fierce males Amren had grown fond of but yet despised, they were all idiots to be fair.  
“You can stay at my place tonight unless-,”  
“I will Amren,” Elain smiles touching Amren’s cheek sleepily as her heart pounds, a sudden softness in her heart for this other woman. Amren knew she would do anything to protect her no matter the cost, no matter the hells they would have to walk through.  
**  
Amren undressed hastily, her beautiful apartment overlooking the beautiful trees of the North Shore. The thick concrete building stood far from the old suburbs, made of timber and mirror glass covered with ivy falling gracefully over the buildings sharp corners Amren had done well to make sure the outside was reflect inside a well as maintaining a homely feel. It had a rustic industrial feel to it, the thick timber blocks and plants creeping towards the floor from pots up high. It felt as if Amren had added her own touch to it, the colour red prominent through everything from the bedsheets to the plants, a strange luminescent red glow through the apartment in the late hours of the night. Despite the houses and suburbs beginning to crumble below, memories and lives beginning to become a fragmented fantasy, it was beautiful.  
Elain sat atop a few milk crates looking over the crumbling suburb, Amren changing out of a suit into a dark red nightgown behind her. Amren could not help but watch the girl, so unbelievably innocent and forgiving yet mischievously curious.  
“Do you want one of my nightgowns?” Amren asks softly, Elain turning towards her with awe of Amren no longer the man she once was but a woman, utterly stunning in every way. The dark red was perfect on her skin, its shimmer matching the silver in her eyes.  
“If it doesn’t bother you,” Elain replies, Amren smiling and disappearing into her cupboard only to emerge moments later with a pastel blue nightgown trimmed with a delicate white lace.  
“I’d always thought you would look good in this one.” Amren grins, Elain taking it in her small palms feeling the soft cotton against her skin. “Keep it, I could… never look good in that anyway.”  
“How should I repay you?” Elain says looking at it in wonder.  
“By putting it on.” Elain looks up at Amren, the politician smiling. Swinging her legs onto the bed, Amren picks up her book and beginning to read.  
Elain takes her time putting on her new nightgown savouring the feeling of the fabric against her skin. She had never felt something this expensive let alone worn something this expensive. White and silver embroidery dipped beneath her breasts and along her thighs, handcrafted most likely.  
Stepping back into the light, body adorned in the pale blue, Amren smiles at her pulling back the covers. Elain grins slightly before sliding into the bed next to her, Amren placing down her book before looking at Elain.  
“You look beautiful Elain, you always do,” Amren says running a finger across her cheek, Elain blushing slightly. “How is your garden going, you took over the old Showground did you not?” Elain nods softly.  
“After the apocalypse, much of the ground had been severely damaged so I’ve tried my hardest to level the grounds but I think it is beautiful the way it is. It is almost a small jungle now, the largest garden in the Southern Hemisphere.” Amren grins and Elain’s enthusiasm towards the garden she had spent much of her time on.  
“You have to take me someday soon,” Amren replies sleepily, hand moving towards Elain’s waist.  
“I will, you will love it,” Elain whispers pulling herself closer to Amren, the embrace causing Amren’s heart to skip a beat. It felt strange, love. In a world where it is so rare to love someone, truly fall in love with them, Amren could not help it but cling to it, the this woman she knew could change the world despite who she is.  
Kissing her lightly on the forehead, she felt Elain’s warm cheeks between on her palms. Amren had never known that this is what she craved. Not sex or anything of the like but just this intimacy. Tomorrow Amren would spoil Elain no matter what. Perhaps she could take her to a bar, or maybe just sip wine in Elain’s garden.  
“Stop thinking.” Elain murmurs against Amren’s chest. “Sleep, it’s been a long day.” Amren grins holding Elain close.  
“Goodnight Flower-girl.” Amren murmurs in reply.  
“Goodnight Beautiful.”

 

Chapter Five- Came for the fight  
Advertised in large letters and with risqué photos was ‘Thursday Night: Ladies Night’ and ‘MALE DANCERS FEATURED’. Rhys truly could not give a single shit, he had not come for their stupid little dances, he came to fuck one. All four of them had told him not to do this, them being Amren, Cassian, Azriel and Mor but they would never need to know. Amren had Elain and Cass had Az. Rhysand just needed a man to fuck around with, and whom better than the one person he truly despises  
It was dark, velvet décor covering all the walls and a long catwalk through the middle of the room with a pole at the end. If Rhysand had timed it perfectly he would watch the pre-show and then truly tear him apart.  
“And now, returning to the stage tonight, we have our red-haired beauty, Lucien,” the announcer called over the tannoy and some bassy music started playing, an oddly brilliant mashup of a Panic! song and something with a whistling and bass. Out from behind the deep red curtains none other than the man himself. Dressed in the tightest and stupidest things Rhys had ever seen he knew it would be in shreds as soon as he would lay a finger on him.  
Lucien’s eyes met with Rhys’ as they both grinned maliciously at each other, light flickering behind those golden eyes as he approaches the pole. Stroking the metal lightly with his fingertips before gripping tight and pulling himself up, raising himself a decent height with just one arm before curling his leg around the pole, sliding and spinning around the metal with practised ease while still making it look physically impossible.  
“Enjoying yourself?” a sultry voice asked from beside Rhys as he grinned.  
“Not as much as I am going to.” Rhys grins, Lucien winks at him turning to leave the stage. “Can I get a private dance with that one?” The girls eyes widen slightly but she grins.  
“Of course, that would be---,”  
“It’s on me.” Lucien interrupts, the woman looking surprised. “I would have the pleasure for dancing for such a beautiful man such as you.” He grins, running his finger across Rhys’ jawline, both men grinning maliciously at the other.  
**  
As soon as the reach the room, Rhys throws Lucien against the wall, nails digging deep into the other man’s shoulder as he moans. Kneeing him in the stomach, he falls to his knees grinning, burring his nails into Rhys’ calves, hands moving slowly towards his ass. Rhys growls, pinning his head to the wall, fingers running across the others lips.  
“You realise…” Lucien moans slightly, fingers undoing Rhys’ pants. “That I am not a prostitute.” He palms the buldge between Rhys’ legs.  
“I know, but I plan on making you my slave.” Pushing his head back against the wall, Lucien’s nails dig into Rhys. Pulling down the other man’s pants, Lucien grins up at Rhysand before taking him in his mouth. Rhys moans slightly, Lucien’s hands on him.  
“You were saying,” Lucien whispers, his tongue flicking across the broad head of Rhys’ cock. Growling, Rhys’ throws him to the ground, tugging off Lucien’s tight boxers and wrapping a hand around the strong length of him, the other hand pinning him to the ground.  
Rhys’ lips finally meet Lucien’s. Both of them bite into the others lips, Rhys doing anything he can do to devour the other. Lucien’s cock slides with ease in Rhys’ hand moaning slightly.  
“I’m…” Lucien growls, unable to even finish the sentence, every inch of him almost begging for Rhys.  
“Oh, no you won’t.” Rhys stops in a hurry, Lucien out of breath and almost whimpering. Standing above Lucien, he forces him onto his knees. “Don’t you dare until I say so.” Lucien groans again, Rhys positioning himself above him, fingers toying with his ass.  
“Just do it. Please.” Rhys grins slowly thrusting himself into Lucien, groaning too loudly as Rhys runs his fingers through Lucien’s long hair, tugging. His other hand around Lucien’s cock making sure he would not cum. Rhys thrusts faster, Lucien almost sobbing at the impact as Rhys bites his neck. Lucien pulls himself closer to Rhys, begging him to go deeper. Rhys obliged, nails digging into the others chest and grinning maliciously.  
“How do you like it?” Rhys purrs against his ear, the words alone enough to make Lucien’s toes curl, body shaking upon impact. Lucien nods, Rhys grinning. “Aren’t you remarkable compliant when you have me in your ass.” Lucien groans loudly again, Rhys’ hand tight around his cock.  
“What do you want beautiful?” Lucien whines, unable to speak, Rhys attempting to hold back his own moans. Running his nails across the red-haired male’s neck, he tries to speak. Rhys bites his shoulder, again he moans almost begging. “Aren’t you just brilliant? Show me then.” Rhys eases out of Lucien slowly leaving him whimpering.  
Lucien runs his hands across Rhys’ chest, licking and kissing from his neck down to his cock, closing his mouth around the length of him. He chuckles, holding onto Lucien’s hair tightly as he fucks his mouth. Lucien moans around Rhys, his tongue flicking over the broad head of him as he tips his head back. Rhys bites his lip, holding back moans as Lucien’s hands tease Rhys’ ass.  
“Aren’t you so beautiful when you’re compliant, when you beg for me.” Lucien nods again waiting for Rhys to cum but Rhys was never going to let that happen.  
Rhys pulls out of Lucien swiftly, Lucien whining almost begging for a taste. Rhys pins Lucien to the floor, Lucien’s ass hovering above the ground almost waiting for Rhys. Plunging in quickly, thrusting in and out, his balls smacking against Lucien’s ass Rhys came inside Lucien filling him. Lucien groans, cursing at Rhys’ hand tight around the base of his cock keeping him from cumming.  
“Oh no you’re not.” Rhys growls slipping a cock ring out of the pile of clothing and putting it around Lucien’s cock. “Don’t you dare touch yourself, you are going to put your clothes back on and look pretty on that pole out there.” Lucien whimpers, hand moving towards his cock as Rhys smacks it away. “Do you want me to spank you?” Lucien does it again, clasping the cock ring in his fingers as Rhys tugs his hair bending him over and spanking him twice, a red handprint appearing on his ass.  
“Clothes, now.” Lucien grabs his tight gold boxers trying to make the cock ring invisible to others. Putting them on, he leaves the room. Rhys grins to himself, putting his clothes on to watch the show.  
“And now, returning to the stage for the third time tonight, we have our red-haired beauty, Lucien,” the announcer calls as Rhys emerges to watch the smiling Lucien walk down the catwalk only 15 minutes after having spanked him. Lucien grinned, winking at some ladies doing the same routine he had one an hour ago. He was on edge, his erection visible to absolutely everyone but he kept up his mask. If anything dared touch his cock now Rhys doubted he would be able to stand it.  
Producing a remote from his pocket, Rhys grinned up at Lucien who had been trying hard to ignore him. Scanning the various buttons, he knew Lucien would get unbelievably mad if he went straight to the highest setting. Turning it on, he watched Lucien shudder, head tipping backwards with a grin. He was almost finished, but for Rhys he had only just gotten started.  
Pressing the button again Lucien’s mask begins to falter, letting a small moan escape his lips. If Rhys in anyway touched him with that cock ring of Lucien would lose it. Again pressing it Lucien leaves the pole smiling, almost limping down the catwalk, the audience licking their lips as he eyes Rhys. Putting the ring on its maximum setting he saunters back to Lucien’s room to find him moaning loudly.  
“Please, take it off.” Lucien sobs, Rhys seeing if he can put it any higher. Of course, he can. Putting it even higher he pins Lucien to the floor eying his cock, reddened and so unbelievably thick.  
“I like seeing you like this, so fuckable.” Pulling it off he pulls his pants down low enough to put it onto his own cock moaning at its intensity. “Where do you want to cum?”  
“Can you swallow it?” Lucien whimpers looking down at Rhys’ own erect cock. This, he knew, could never end. Rhys grins taking it in his mouth and in two thrusts Lucien cums, Rhys swallowing it as he falls onto his back, whimpering. Rhys pulls his pants back up, almost stumbling but having no intention of turning it off.  
“Did you just come here to fuck me Rhysand or is there something else?” Lucien groans looking up at Rhys whose hand closes around the doorhandle. Rhys hesitates.  
“I came here to hurt you Lucien. Do you need anything else?” Rhys opens the door.  
“Let me suck you off, you---,” Rhys slams the door leaving $200 sitting on a nearby couch.


End file.
